spice!
by DianisMarkagamine
Summary: spice en el juego del amor el primero en caer es el perdedor o el jugador como le quieran poner para el cual da lo mismo y eso es lo que nuestro querido len va a prender abra rinxlen rinxrinto lenxmiku lenxluka asi que espero de q le den una oportunidad Avertencia (incesto)y un posible lemon tambien
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis fanfictioneros bueno aquí les traigo un fanfic diferentes a los demás y tengo ayuda de una nueva amiga luego les publicare el fanfic de ella, ella se llama aoi miu bueno para este fanfic q trabajamos juntas es de la canción spice de len kagamine mas que nada ella hiso el primer capitulo abra rinxlen rinxrinto lenxmiku lenxluka ojala les guste nuestro trabajo y para aclarar vocaloid y sus respectivos personajes le pertenece a sus creadores Yamaha y crypton asi que para no aburrilos empiezo con el fanfic**

Capitulo 1: La especia de Len Kagamine

Hola soy Len Kagamine, estoy en 5 de secundaria, tengo 16 años, y tengo una hermana menor que esta en segundo de secundaria llamada Rin Kagamine es una hermana genial, ya que muchas veces me entiende, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente, y ella se hiso cargo de todo, haciendo de que yo no lleve el peso de la culpa. Estaba de camino al colegio, y mi hermana estaba detrás mio siguiendo mis pasos.

-Nee Len mira que ya te haces viejo, ya pasaras a la universidad.- Dijo ella en tono burlón.

-Mirate niña que no sale con nadie.- Dije agarrando su cabeza

-¡Ah! Que no sabias, tengo un novio, y es mayor que yo.- Dijo ella

-Mentira, yo se que no tienes.- Dije dandole cosquillas -¡Te quiero mucho Len-chan!.- Dijo ella abrazandome

-Yo tambien Rin.- Dije devolviendole el abrazo Cuando llegamos Rin se fue a su aula, y yo a la mia, cuando me encuentro con Miku.

-¡Cuidado! Miku estaba corriendo a toda velocidad con unos libros pesados... Cuando de repente cayó encima mio, y solo pude ver unos pechos y tocar unos pechos. -Au... Eso me dolió.- Dijo ella -Em... Miku estoy debajo.- Dije -¡Ah! Lo siento Len-sama, no quise hacer esto.- Dijo ella levantandose

- No te preocupes, ahora te ayudare a llevar estos libros.- Dije agarrando los libros.

Narra Miku:

Len estaba recogiendo los libros, creo que el es el indicado, me llamo Hatsune Miku, tengo 15 años, y nunca encontre el amor, por eso decidi jugar con los hombres, y Len seria mi proxima presa, pero no cualquiera, sino que al fin podria tener relaciones sexuales con él, solo necesito armar un plan para que esto suceda.

Narra Len:

Miku me miraba con cara de pervertida, era muy linda, y como describirla tenia las caderas de una diosa, y la piel blanca y suave, y sus piernas eran ¡wao!. -Bueno Miku, ya esta, ahora vamos -Bien bien Mientras estaba caminando con Miku, estaba viendo los salones, cuando pasamos por la oficina de nuestro director, y no pude creer lo que vi. Mi profesor Kaito Shion estaba con mi hermana. Rin estaba sentada en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas, y Kaito entre ellas, se veía como los rayos del sol caían en su cabello rubio, Rin estaba abrazando a Kaito, y Kaito le estaba lamiendo el cuello, a Rin se le veía feliz, pero me senti preocupado y a la vez enojado. Ese maldito Kaito Shion.


	2. Chapter 2 ignorar y avanzar grave error

**Hola mis queridos fanfictioneros les traigo el capitulo 2 de Split que escribi su otra administradora Dianis Mar espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y por favor solo criticas constructivas dejen y no sean tan malos conmigo tenga en cuenta que esta es la primera vez que hago con ayuda este fanfic, gracias por su debida atención, ahora sin mas que decir el cap2. **

Capítulo 2: Ignorar y avanzar, un grave error

En el capítulo anterior de spice! A rin se le veía feliz, pero me sentí preocupado y a la vez enojado, ¿qué es este sentimiento que me causa dolor en mi pecho?, ese maldito Kaito Shion. Así que me aleje la oficina del director y me fui a la azotea a relajarme un poco, todo el cielo estaba anaranjado me recordó a la tarde que nos enteramos sobre la muerte de nuestros padres así que para no dañar más mis pensamientos decidí que la mejor opción es ignorar a mi hermana por un tiempo.

Después de que Rin tuviera la aventura con Kaito-sensei fue directo a su casillero a tomar lo libros de la siguiente clase y vio a un joven que estaba huyendo de nada más ni nada menos de Mikuo Hatsune, así que rin se quedó observando.

-Ok nerd, dame mis tareas ahora.- Dijo Mikuo con voz autoritaria, que de inmediato agarró el cuello de la camisa de Rinto.

-Deberías hacer tu tus tareas, pobres de tus padres que te metieron en este colegio.- Dijo Rinto gritando

-¿Qué dijiste muchacho?.- Mikuo sujeto fuertemente los cabellos de Rinto, y lo tiró al suelo, Rinto dio vueltas, Mikuo pateó su espalda, haciendo de que Rinto gritara de dolor.

- ¿! Que-que?! ¡Oye! ¡Para esto de una buena vez! ¿Deja de estar molestándolo Mikuo!.- Dijo Rin saliendo a la defensiva, dándole una bofetada a Mikuo.

Mikuo se va, Rin aprovechó el momento para ayudar a Rinto, lo levantó del piso, y lo hizo sentar en una de las bancas.

-¿Rinto, estas bien? Este maldito Mikuo.- Dijo Rin muy enojada mientras con un pañuelo limpiaba sus heridas.

-Auch.-Dijo Rinto adolorido.

- Perdona me dolió un poco Rin sonrió a Rinto, como señal de una nueva amistad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.- Dijo Rinto nervioso

-Me llamó Rin Kagamine, soy hermana de Len ya lo habrás conocido, gusto en conocerte.

- Dijo Rin feliz.- Bueno mejor será que te llevé a enfermería, yo sola no podré curar tus heridas.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Rinto sonriendo amablemente a Rin, fueron una de las mejores sonrisas que había sacado en su vida.

-¿Es verdad que eres la hermana menor de Len?.- Dijo Rinto curioso.

-Si lo soy, nuestros padre murieron, y yo decidi hacerme cargo del dolor que lleva Len.- Dijo Rin media triste. Los dos daban pasos iguales, Rin era una chica alegre, pero nunca converso sobre sus padres, era de tarde, una tarde hermosa, con muchos recuerdos… -Bueno Rinto, llegamos a la enfermería, lo siento mucho, no me podre quedar, tengo clases, nos vemos otro día Rinto-kun.- Dijo Rin, despeinando un poco a Rinto, haciendo que sus mechones despeinados se queden en su rostro.

-¡Muchas gracias!.- Gritó Rinto, mientras Rin y su sombra se alejaban poco a poco, dejando un dulce aroma.

Narra Rinto:

Hola, como ya todos saben me llamo Rinto, tengo 16 años, y estoy en 3 de secundaria, mi vida no es tan maravillosa, ni como un cuento de hadas, como siempre todos saben, en esta historia yo soy el chico inteligente que es maltratado por el chico popular llamado Mikuo Hatsune, odio a ese estúpido, que nunca supo contestar ni una pregunta de biología, siempre lastimándome, molestándome, hoy día fue un día diferente, porque apareció una chica, que se pudo enfrentar a él, esa chica parecía una muñeca de porcelana, piel suave, delicada y blanca, cabellos rubios y cortos, y la figura de una modelo, los ojos de un ángel era simplemente perfecta, pero con un pasado que la atormenta, su nombre es Rin, nunca, nunca olvidare ese nombre, el nombre de la pequeña niña que me salvó-

Narra Rin:

Iba caminando por los pasillos, pensando en si Rinto se curaría, siempre vi casos así, pero esta vez, vi que Rinto respondio a Mikuo, con palabras inteligentes, y fuertes, Mikuo es el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga Miku, que esta en el mismo grado que Len, por lo cual me trata como si fuera una hermana mas, pero me cae mal, y siempre fue así, la pelea que vi entre Mikuo y Rinto… no pude evitar interferir, ese maldito Mikuo, siempre lo odie, ya que el inició un juego al cual lo llaman "Spice", este chico fue agarrándose a cualquier chica del colegio, con tal de satisfacerlo, pero cuando te enamoras de una chica, rápidamente pierdes el juego, ya que te enamoraste, o esa chica te utilizo a ti, envés de tu utilizarla. Bueno cambiando de tema, decidi hacerme amiga de Rinto, para defenderlo, quiero que sea como yo, que pueda salir adelante, sin importar lo que pase. La hermana de Mikuo, Miku, mi mejor amiga, siempre se la para de fiesta, pero siempre fue cuidadosa con sus estudios y nunca faltó a un día de clases, ella cayó en el juego "Spice", y ya se habrá tirado a algunos 5, estoy al pendiente de mi hermano, ya que ella puede ocurrirse la idea de jugar con él, si esto sucede yo no me lo perdonaría, ni a ella.

Narra Len:

Después de que lo medite y me quede dormido en el transcurso que iba pensando, salí de la azotea y vi a mi hermana en el camino ella corrió hacia a mi y me saludo.

-Hola, onee-sama.- Me dijo ella, con la tierna voz que siempre tuvo.

-Hola.- Le respondí con voz fría y seria.

-¿Hermano, estas bien?.- Dijo ella, algo preocupada

-Si lo estoy, ya no me jodas.- Me sorprendí al decir eso, porque yo no suelo regañar a mi hermana, y menos por algo sin sentido.

-Está bien... ¿seguro que estas bien?.

- Dijo ella abrazándome.- recuerda que te quiero mucho, hermano.- me dijo con voz apagada. En ese momento me maldije, así que no correspondí a su abrazo, y la aleje bruscamente de mi, maldigo mi comportamiento hacia ella, estaba muy confundido, podrán ser los celos fraternales… pensé y me fui sin ver la reacción de Rin.

Narra Rin:

Estaba muy animada por haber ayudado a Rinto… estuve pensando en mi adorado Kaito-sensei, que además de ser mi maestro era mi novio. En el camino me tope con Akita Nero, hermano menor de Akita Neru, ella se fue de viaje a una entrevista de la universidad, y muy pocas veces me topó con su hermano, en fin, él me saludo muy entusiasmado.

-Mira mira, Rin-chan, tengo otro celular.- Dijo él muy alegre, con sus ojos iluminados. Me le quede viendo, y pues… no le di mucha importancia, ya que era perdió como 56 celulares y este era el 57. Le di mi número de celular. Tenía que caminar hacia mi clase, quedaba muy lejos, mientras estaba caminando, sentí algo que me detenido, era mi hermano Len, que había salido de la azotea, nuestro lugar favorito, me fui a saludarlo, y así fue como él se comporto de manera brusca, fría, conmigo, aunque le di un abrazo para que no esté molesto, me alejo de él, me fui corriendo, me sentí muy mal, tapé mis ojos para que nadie me mire llorar, hasta que llegué al patio trasero. *¿Por qué tanto me duele?* me estaba preguntando mientras lloraba y lloraba. Primero mis padre y ahora Len… Tal vez, sea porque no le dije nada sobre Kaito…- Dije, puse mi corazón en mi mano, mientras sentí que se despedazaba lentamente, me abrace mis rodillas, y sequé mis lágrimas. Hasta que siento que alguien me toca el hombro… -Hola.

**Hola, aquí finaliza el cap 2, perdona si es bastante corto, pero allí aclara muchas cosas, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo cap sabrán que será el chico que consuele a Rin, nos vemos, el prox. cap, lo hará su querida administradora Aoi Miu, Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Gracias Por Ayudarme

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno esta vez me toca a mi hacer el cap 3 de Spice, soy Aoi Miu, la creadora de la novela "Una maid a tu servicio", por favor comentarios constructivos, pero no tan malos, sin más que decir aquí el cap. 3. Capítulo 3: Gracias por ayudarme**

En el capítulo Anterior de "Spice" Len se había comportado de una manera cruel con Rin, por los celos que le carcomían cada vez más y más, y Rin no lo pudo aguantar y salió llorando hacia el patio trasero de su colegio, donde alguien la escucho llorar y fue donde ella.

-Hola.- Dijo Rinto, mientras estaba parado detrás de la chica rubia, con moño. Rin, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, para que Rinto no la viera llorar, volteó rápidamente a ver a Rinto.

-H-Hola…- Dijo Rin, aún con las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y sus grandes ojos azules, escondidos por una capa roja que no los dejaba apreciar. -R-in, ¿Estas bien?.- Dijo Rinto preocupado.

-Claro que no lo estoy, peor si alguien me ve llorar, nadie nunca me había visto llorar.- Dijo Rin agarrando sus mangas, y limpiándose sus lágrimas una y otra vez.

-Lo siento Rin… ¿puedes contarme lo que pasó? Si no fuera molestia claro.- Dijo Rinto, abrazando a Rin.

-Está bien.- Dijo Rin, haciendo que Rinto se siente a su costado.- Bueno pues… El día de hoy, mi hermano mayor, Len, se comportó de manera muy fría conmigo, eso casi nunca sucede, ni sucedió, y no entiendo porque… ¿sabes? No quiero perderlo, es lo único que tengo… Tú sabes que nuestros padres murieron, fue un duro golpe para Len, pero no para mí. Len era el hermano mayor consentido, ya que él iba a seguir adelante, por ser inteligente, amable, y caballeroso, pero en cambio yo de pequeña, era torpe, impulsiva, siempre rompía las cosas, que mis padres no dudaban ni un segundo en golpearme, mi hermano no sabe nada sobre que mis padres me hacían esto, ni se lo quiero decir. No quiero que se aleje de mí, siempre a sido lo único que tenía… y me preguntaba si… ya sabría sobre mi relación, con el maestro Kaito, porque si le digo a Len que estoy con él, no dudaría ni un momento en denunciar al profesor.

-Wau… Rin… lamento mucho todo esto, no puedo hacer nada, ni reparar la cicatriz que llevas aquí.- Dijo Rinto apuntando el corazón de Rin

.- Solo te diré que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier caso, y siéndote sincero… Será mejor que le digas a tu hermano sobre tu relación, para que ya no se guarden más secretos, me asombré al saber sobre tu relación con el profesor, no dejes que tu hermano te trate mal o de una manera brusca, tal vez este mal por algo, o esta pensativo, se le pasará, ya no te preocupes ¿si?.- Dijo Rinto, parándose y dándole la mano a Rin para que ella también se levanté. -Muchas gracias, Rinto…

- La voz de Rin sonó fuertemente, haciendo que el corazón de Rinto se estremezca, y que de muchas palpitaciones.

-Muy bien pequeña Rin, tal vez aún no tengas alas para volar, pero las palpitaciones de tu corazón, hace que llegues muy alto.

- Dijo Rinto, mientras caminaba y se alejaba de Rin, haciendo que su sombra se perdiera en el sol, y que Rin se quede parada, pensando, y que ponga sus manos en su pecho. Era muy tarde, y Rin tenía que irse ya a casa, pero tenía miedo a que su hermano la tratara mal nuevamente… Entró a su salón, y sacó sus cosas. En el camino cada paso que daba, era una carga para ella, los nervios la aterraban, y no quería llegar a casa. Los dos hermanos vivían en un departamento, que quedaba en un barrio, todos en el barrio, recibieron con mucha devoción a los hermanos que habían perdido a sus padres, y la que los recibió con más alegría fue como su hermana mayor "Luka Megurine" que ahora trabaja como arquitecta. Rin estaba caminando, paso a paso lentamente, estaba a la esquina de su casa, pasando por la casa de su hermana mayor, cuando de pronto se topa con Luka.

-Hola pequeña Rin.- Dijo Luka muy alegre al ver a Rin. -¡Luka!.- Rin dio un salto de alegría, y se balanceó sobre ella, haciendo que el encuentro fuera como si dos mejores amigas no se vieran por años. -Rin, que bueno que estés bien, pero ahorita tengo que irme al trabajo, tu hermano ya está en casa, vino con una amiga, Rin

.- Dijo Luka, mientras acariciaba la cara de Rin.

-¿Amiga? ¿Cuál amiga?.- Dijo Rin, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

-Bueno pues… Si bien lo recuerdo era una chica de dos coletas agua marina.- Dijo Luka

-*No puede ser…*.- Rin pensó

-Bueno Rin, me tengo que ir, nos vemos otro día.- Dijo Luka despidiéndose dejando a Rin sola.

-*No, no, no, no* Rin corrió hacia su casa, estaba muy preocupada, los nervios no la dejaban, su corazón se estremecía, cogió las llaves que estaban en su maletín, uno, dos, tres, cuatro intentos y no pudo abrir la puerta, al quinto intento la abrió, dio un fuerte golpe, y vio los zapatos de Miku y Len en la entrada, Rin se quitó los zapatos dejo su maletín en la mesa, y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermano.

-¿L-l-len? Voy a entrar.- Dijo la voz de Rin, sus pensamientos no la dejaban hablar bien. Rin abrió la puerta, y se quedó ahí… en su lugar, paralizada, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, palpitaba muy muy rápido, sus ojos se quedaron paralizados, sin pestañar, y presenciar lo que había visto en ese momento.

**Bueno chicos aquí termina el cap3 de spice espero que les aya gustado y déjeme informarles ahora abra cambios de cómo se va repartir el trabajo como su administradora principal dianismarkagamine va entrar a clases y yo ya estoy empezando las mías pues decidimos que yo subiré 2 capítulos y ella dos igual pero actualizaremos cuando podamos así que bye bye espérenos en el siguiente**


	4. Spice! 4 Que alguien me explique!

En el capitulo anterior:

Disculpen voy a pasar.- Dije, esperando que lo que había sacado de conclusión fuera una mentira.

Capitulo 4: ¿Alguien me puede explicar esto?.

Al llegar... Solo me encontré con...

-No puede ser...

Miku me dirigió la mirada, y Len también.

-¡Miku es estudiando!

-Calma Rin sé que es un milagro.- Me dijo Len, tratando de que me calmara. -No es mi primera vez, Rin.- Me dijo miku con carita obvia. -Bueno bueno, lo siento...- *al menos no fue nada de lo que pensé*

Miku dio un bostezo enorme, y le pidió a Len si podría traerle un té helado, ya que hacía mucho calor en estos tiempos, Len se fue rápidamente a la cocina, y yo me senté al lado de Miku a ver que estaban haciendo.

-¿Entiendes tu esto, Rin?.- Me dijo Miku, señalando una pregunta. -Déjame ver...

Me apegue más a Miku, sin saber que ella se puso roja como un tomate, y empezó a sudar frío.

-Esto Miku... ¿Estás bien?- Le dije preocupada, mientras con mi mano derecha tocaba su frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

Miku rápidamente quito su mano, y tapo su cara con sus dos manos. Y dijo palabras que ni yo podía descifrar.

-R-r-rin... Tú me gustas... -¿qué?.- No podía escuchar lo que decía Miku, su tono de voz era muy bajo, que parecía el de una hormiga, me temía que era una mala noticia, al verla así, y me preocupe bastante.- Dilo más fuerte, por favor.

Miku quito sus manos, agarró mis manos con bastante fuerza y me dijo "Rin, ¡tu me gustas mucho! Y quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo".

Hubo un gran silencio en toda la habitación después de esas palabras, no sabía que decir, no sabía que Miku podía haberse llegado a enamorar de mi, pero... ¿Y si es una técnica para acercarse a Len? Y entonces rápidamente respondí.

-Lo siento mucho Miku, pero yo no puedo hacerlo... -¿Solo porque soy mujer?.- Me dijo miku, empezando a llorar. -No Miku, no es eso...

Miku se tapó otra vez su cara con sus dos pequeñas manos, se veía su cara de tristeza, al ver que la rechace, pero ella rápidamente se limpio su cara, soltó una risa y me dijo: Tendrás que pagármelas Rin Kagamine.

Miku agarró sus cosas, y se fue de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que chocó con Len, e hiso que las bebidas se cayeran también, Miku reacciono rápido y se fue corriendo de la casa.

Estaba muy triste... No sabía que mi mejor amiga, podria llegar a ese extremo, solo para querer llegar a mi hermano, de verdad es una idiota.

Narra Miku: Duele mucho... Duele mucho saber de que mis sentimientos no pueden ser correspondidos, yo de verdad amo a Rin, la amo, la amo, la amo... Pero... Ni tengo idea que pensara, ¿me quiere hacer sufrir? ¿Me quiere hacer llorar? ¿Y si fuera hombre, me aceptaría?. Me hice mil y un preguntas. Llorando y con un dolor inmenso en el pecho, sentir de que cada una de las palabras que recuerdo fueren apuñaladas que ella me da.

Salí corriendo de la habitación de Len, y fue donde hice caer las bebidas por accidente, no quise que Len me viera y me pregunte lo que paso, así que me fui corriendo de la casa, sin despedirme, o ayudar a limpiar el desastre que había cometido.

Con las lagrimas en mis ojos, esperaba en el paradero a que viniera rápidamente el tren para mi camino a casa, y fue cuando me encontré con mi profesor de Física. Kaito Shion.

Narra Len:

No entendí lo que paso en ese momento, ¿acaso Rin habrá provocado una pelea? O habrá malpensado lo que YO hacía con Miku... Era muy confuso, pero no podía dejar ese desastre que estaba en el piso, y me puse a limpiarlo. Pero cuando vi a Miku salir de mi habitación... La vi con lagrimas en los ojos, y se le veía muy triste, fue tan rápido el momento, que ni siquiera pude notar su despedida.

Narra Rin:

Len se había ido a la cocina, tal vez este muy molesto por lo que había ocurrido... Pero ya no era mi tema, no quería que nadie se le acerque a mi hermano, y me di cuenta que Miku puede jugar sucio para así conseguir a mi hermano, ¿cómo pude ser amiga de tal persona?.

Me fui a mi habitación, y no quería pensar en lo que había pasado, porque cada vez que lo hacía un frío recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Buscaba un libro para leer, y olvidarme de todo lo que había ocurrido. Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta, que Rinto tenía mi libro, y tenía que llamarlo para que me lo devolviera, porque no quería pensar sobre el tema de Miku y Len.

Agarré mi celular, que estaba junto a mi despertador, marqué el número de Rinto, y él rápidamente me contesto.

-Hola ¿Con Rinto? -Sí, habla él. ¿Eres Rin? -Si... Esto quería que vengas a mi casa para que me pudieses devolver mi libro. Te mando la dirección por mensaje, tu por favor ya te vienes. -Vale, estaré en camino.

La manera en como escribí el mensaje fue tan rápida, que no me di cuenta que ya lo había mandado, solo quería olvidarme de todo, tenía mucho miedo de que a Len se le ocurra la manera de meterse con cualquiera, me da mucha rabia, y a la vez tristeza, porque nuestra relación como hermanos, ya no va de lo mejor, estamos distanciados, y el está muy frío. Al menos quiero pasarlo con un amigo, que me pueda aconsejar, y que me ayude a olvidar los malos momentos. Rinto ven pronto.


End file.
